


Teach Me?

by plaidagladalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidagladalecki/pseuds/plaidagladalecki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weecest first time kiss after Sam asks Dean to teach him how to kiss a boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me?

“Dee, can I ask you a question?”  
“Sure, buddy, what’s up?” Dean answers, looking up from his work on the engine of the Impala, black grease streaked across his cheeks.  
“Well, it’s just, um… I have a date tonight and I’m kinda nervous about it…,” Sam said shyly, wringing his hands.  
“I’ve been on plenty of dates, Sammy, and they’re not all that scary. Who’s the lucky lady, anyway?”  
“Lucky boy, actually,” Sam whispered, trailing off and avoiding eye contact with his older brother.  
“Oh... Well, we’ve all experimented a little, right? I guess I can give you a few pointers on dates with guys.”  
“Really? You would do that?” Sam asked, perking up a little.  
“Yeah. I mean, I haven’t really dated a guy before, but I’m a guy, right? I should probably know how to impress myself by now.”  
“So, what should I wear? If you were my date, what would I have to do to impress you?” Sam asked, innocent curiosity in his voice.  
“I would say just wear what you normally do, Sammy. Boys don’t really notice if you put extra effort into anything, they just wanna see you. Just wear something casual,” Dean replied.  
“Alright, I guess I can do that… Do I need to bring anything?”  
“I guess have some cash on you, in case he’s expecting you to pay. Maybe bring a flower. Not a rose, though, too cliche. Maybe go to the store and get some kinda daisy or something less lovey-dovey… Anything else?” Dean asked, looking at his expectant brother, eager to get back to his work on the car.  
“Uh, yeah actually… How do you kiss a boy?”  
“Woah, woah, easy tiger. You’re fourteen years old, first of all. Second of all, I wouldn’t count on getting a kiss on the first date,” Dean said with a chuckle.  
“That’s true, but it would still be good to know, just in case.”  
Dean wasn’t sure why Sam seemed so excited about learning how to kiss. Frankly, it was setting Dean on edge and making him a little uncomfortable. How was he supposed to teach his little brother how to kiss? It’s not as if he could really demonstrate.  
“It’s not hard, Sammy. Go practice on your hand or somethin’.”  
“My hand doesn’t have a set of lips as pretty as yours,” Sam said, clapping his hand over his mouth in shock at his own words.  
“What did you say?” Dean asked with disbelief.  
“Nothing, I just… Can you show me, Dee?”  
Dean was taken aback at this request, and rightfully so. Sam was his brother, for Christ’s sake. They had always been close, but not that close.  
“Sammy, no. That’s weird. You’re my little brother, I’m not teaching you how to kiss.”  
“Come on, please? If he leans in tonight and I make a fool of myself, I’m blaming you.”  
“You won’t make a fool of yourself, Sammy. It’s really not that hard.”  
“I’m sure it isn’t, Dee. But I’ve never done it before. Just teach me, please?”  
With a sigh, Dean replied, “Fine. Just a quick one to make you stop asking.” Reluctantly, the brothers each took a step toward each other, and Dean leaned in. He pecked Sam quick once on the lips and pulled away immediately.  
“See, I told you it’s not that--”  
But Dean was interrupted by Sam yanking Dean towards him by the collar of his shirt, planting his lips yet again onto his brother’s. This time, Dean didn’t object, just let Sam kiss him for as long as he wanted to.  
During the eternity-long kiss, Dean took the time to really notice things about Sam. Different things. Like how his hair smelled like cheap ivory soap and how he may have put on a little too much cologne, but most importantly, how his lips were softer than Dean could have ever imagined and how they tasted like vanilla chapstick.  
When the two finally pulled out of the kiss, there was a mixture of awe and fear in Sam’s eyes.  
“Dean, I -- I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to. I--”  
“Shh, Sammy, it’s alright. Come here,” Dean said, pulling Sam closer to him as he began to sob. “Don’t cry, Sammy, it’s okay, it’s okay…”  
“Really? You’re not mad at me?” Sam asked, eyes and nose blushing red and looking up at his older brother.  
“No, I’m not mad. That was kinda nice.” Sam let a small smile peek through. “I told you it wasn’t so bad, right?”  
“Yeah, it wasn’t so bad,” Sam said, sniffling.  
Dean hooked his finger underneath Sam’s chin and tilted his head so that the two were eye-to-eye. Dean wiped away Sam’s tears and placed another kiss on Sam’s forehead, pulling him into a tight hug and completely forgetting about Sam’s date.


End file.
